


Sickly

by Eeriecloud



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, TW Vomiting, he/him pronouns for oz, lots of swearing, mlm, mlm author, thanks damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeriecloud/pseuds/Eeriecloud
Summary: " Okay, he knows he probably should have been getting rest. No one cares for these stupid essays anyway, he doubts the teacher was going to read it. Still, he deprived himself of proper substance. Substitution with only greasy breadsticks and ten-minute trances would have been enough, right? "





	Sickly

Having a humanoid body sucks. 

Being the concept of fear itself can allow some leeway on how Oz acts and lives in his daily life. Eating? He can just feed his little phobias some snacks; some pretzels, chocolates, a spider or two. As for Oz, he can sustain himself off of just horror movies. Despite taking occasion naps with Damien, he doesn’t really sleep. Sometimes the spaces but for his form he doesn't  _have_ to sleep. The less he sleeps, the more work he can get done. In all these ways, Oz shouldn’t ever get fatigued. He should never get sick. 

That wasn’t the case for today.

Okay, he knows he probably should have been getting rest. No one cares for these stupid essays anyway, he doubts the teacher was going to read it. Still, he deprived himself of proper substance. Substitution with only greasy breadsticks and ten-minute trances would have been enough, right? 

The answer to that question now lies in the black goop that just exited his body and into the toilet in one the school’s bathroom.

It was after the gym, he knows that. Vicky forced him to skip the period because he was, “as shaky as her being electrocuted.” So he went to his favorite place on the campus, the bathrooms. Then the sudden urge of vomiting came upon him suddenly, well, now he was hunched over the toilet in the stalls. 

What fun way to skip the period.  

Still, he decided the best thing to do was just to finish his day. To keep going to classes and then crash in his dorm. Today was a Friday and despite his body feeling like it every circle in hell at once, he wanted to force himself through the day and-

His thoughts halted when the door to the bathroom opened. Oz made himself as still as possible. It wasn’t until he smelled the fire and brimstone that he visibly relaxed. 

“Yooo,” the demon whistled, “Ozzie, you fucking in here? God, it smells like shi-” 

Oz flushed the toilet and exited the stall, washing his hands. The quick pace from the smaller monster made the demon prince back up. 

[When am I not here?] Oz gave a laugh, telepathically of course, but it was off. The little quirk to smile cheekily was gone, so was his head tilt. Even his voice was slightly monotoned. Damien furrowed his eyebrows and gave Oz the once over. The silence between him and the usual loud demon was making him nervous. 

[...what are you doing?] Oz quirked his eyebrows. 

Damien gave Oz another once over, then walked behind him, and back in front of him. It was like he was a detective in a crime scene. “Trying to decide how much of a fucking dumbass my boyfriend is.” 

[W-what!?]

“Okay look,” Damien placed his hands on the smaller monster’s shoulders, “it doesn’t take a goddamn rocket scientist to know what the fuck happened. It smells like shit- okay, shitter than usual. And being the totally rad boyfriend that I am, I gotta tell ya that you look you’ve been wretched and not by your’s truly. ” 

Oz felt like shit but he still managed a blush. Goddamn it, Damien. 

“So,” Oz felt a small grip on his leg, he glanced down to see the demon’s tail wrapped around him, “I ain’t gonna let you stay in this fucking piece of shit place while you vomit your brains out.” 

The fearling’s heart stuttered. Even with all the expletives and the (light) insulting, Damien had always made him feel special. 

He took off one of the prince’s hands off his shoulder and held it in his own, [Damien, I’m fine. I promise.]

The demon looked unconvinced, “Nope.”

[Nope?]

“Fucking nope,” Before Oz knows it, he was being lifted bridal style in Damien’s arms. 

[Damien, what the _fuck?_  I said I was fine!]

“Yeah? Babe, Hell is full of liars and you’re the fucking worst one yet.” 

Oz protested once again but soon relented, deciding that giving in to the prince’s warmth was ideal. That his eyes would soon feel heavy and that his humaniod body felt relaxed. He didn’t even care when Damien carried him through the halls to get to Oz’s dorm room. If people didn’t know they were an item already then they the couple shoved in their face at that moment. 

It wasn’t until Damien asked Oz for his keys that he realized that the fearling had fallen into a peaceful, and dreamless, sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick so I made a thing. I hope you enjoy, don't forget to Kudos and leave a comment!


End file.
